


Heat

by LovingPipersBoys



Category: Twilight - Meyer | Movie (2008 2009)
Genre: Gay Sex, Multi, Slash, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingPipersBoys/pseuds/LovingPipersBoys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Jacob Black hated mating season but with the help of Edward and Emmett Cullen he might have a new outlook on this special time of year. Story begins as Jacob/Emmett but will end with Emmett/Jacob/Edward. Slash Warning for sexual content and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

A/N: THIS IS HARDCORE SEX BETWEEN THREE MEN PEOPLE! If you don't like it or if you are underage then please, DO NOT read it. Any flamers will recieve a very unfriendly e-mail from me because you failed to read this warning!

HEAT

The musky scent of sex and lust hung heavy in the air, drawing me in, my cock stiffening in anticipation for the third time today, knowing that it was supposed to be put to use during this time. I groan as I come to a point deep in the woods, stopping to lean against a large oak tree, my current state of arousal making it difficult for me to move.

This shit was becoming increasingly ridiculous.

I hated mating season. It was the worst time of the year for a wolf who happens to be part human. I've sprung more wood in the past two days than I ever had in my entire life and if this continues I was going to have a really bad case of corporal tunnel syndrome from jerking off every hour on the hour. I shake my head in disgust, surprised that my dick hadn't fallen off yet from the constant pulling and tugging.

A twinge of jealousy washes over me as I realize that it's the perfect time of year for those who had mates. Getting it on whenever, wherever has got to be one of the sexiest thrills you can have when you've got a willing and able lover. Sadly, I wasn't one of the lucky few who had the privilege of fucking like rabbits these past few days. Being single right now was only making things worse for me, as if listening to the screams of the men and women on the reservation wasn't punishment enough.

I really wish that I had a boyfriend right now. It would make this whole damn thing a lot easier and not to mention, more enjoyable.

Yep, you heard right, Jacob Black loves the guys. At first I thought that I was in love with Bella Swan but she was just a cock tease who used me when her sparkly leech boyfriend decided to pull a disappearing act. I was upset when she chose him over me, or at least I was at first. Later on I realized that females came with way too much drama for me so I was perfectly fine hanging out with the boys. It made my life a lot less complicated since we were, after all, animals and didn't care about things such as homosexuality. As long as you weren't a complete loser and had no mate at all (like me), no one really gave a shit about what or who you did.

I take a deep breath and instantly regret it. I just took in a whole shit load of sex and now there was a growing problem that I was going to have to deal with once again.

Great, just great.

I take a look around to make sure that I was alone. I didn't need to get caught, ending up becoming prey to the pheromones in the air and being rapped by one of my pack brothers.

Although…

I shake my head and try not to imagine getting gang banged by my brothers. Don't get me wrong, I would love to be Paul or Sam's bottom bitch any day of the week but that was so not going to happen. Besides I didn't need the others showing up and taking part in my fantasy fuck. I mean could you imagine Quil, Embry or Seth nailing me? Wouldn't happen. They would be my bottoms and I would break those poor little kids in half.

I laugh out loud for a second before breaking from my thoughts and turning my attention back to the matter at hand. I pull my shorts down to my ankles and wrap a hand around my hardness, my fingers barely able to grasp it fully.

I was a pretty large guy and my cock was no exception. This might make me sound a little cocky but it's the truth.

I was nine inches long and two inches thick every guy and girl's wet dream. Every time I made out with someone they would always be pleasantly surprised by how well endowed I was and I have to admit, I loved hearing the compliments.

The fact that I'm still alone even with my "size"amazes me.

I moan, applying just the right amount of pressure as I move my hand up and down the shaft, giving it the occasional twist as I neared the head. I grunt at the sensation as I linger over the tip of the organ, pre come coating my thumb. I was shocked by how sensitive I still was after all of the solo pleasuring that I've been partaking in these past few days. Then again, I was a wolf with powerful healing abilities so maybe it wasn't all that surprising

I press my lips together tightly, trying hard not to make any more noise and bring any unwanted attention to myself. The last thing I needed was to be seen jacking off as a family with small children come around the corner on one of those corny ass family adventures.

"Mommy why is that guy holding his winky in his hand like that?"

The thought makes me giggle.

I could vividly imagine the horrified look on their faces as they covered the children's eyes and run as quickly as possible in the other direction.

Fucking priceless.

I slow down my pace a little and run my other hand along my abs teasingly, slowly making my way up to the hardness of my nipples. Licking my lips, I graze my thumb over the nubs before pinching them, a moan once again echoing through the quiet as I lose myself to the feeling. I was so worked up, so involved in what I was doing that I didn't notice him until it was too late.

I open my eyes and look to my right where the leech was looking at me, his eyes were pitch black, his teeth bared in vampric lust.

I freeze, not knowing what he planned on doing to me. However I make no attempt to cover myself or look away from him. He steps closer to me, stopping only when the front of his sweat shirt warms my arm and his leg is pressed against my own.

He was so close that I could feel his slightly warm breath on my lips. I suddenly found myself wanting to grab the back of his head and crash our lips together but I don't. Instead I watch him as he watches me.

His eyes roam over my body and I tense under is stare. I knew he was a Cullen but his name escaped me at the moment. He was the really muscular one who's mate was that bitchy blond girl. He was always smiling and joking around which was in stark contrast to her cold, off putting demeanor.

I inwardly giggle, wondering just what the hell he saw in her. I didn't have to wonder what she saw in him, it was obvious.

He was sexy as hell.

I focus on him once again only to see him licking his lips as his eyes travel down to find my erection that was still in my hand, his eyes growing blacker at the sight.

He reaches out, pulling my hand away and replacing it with his own as he moves painfully slow around me, his tight grip making it hard for me to breath. The pleasure was overwhelming and only grew when his lips attacked my neck without warning.

I gasped in shock but the feeling of what he was doing to me took over my brain, logic flying out the window in a hurry. I moan rather loudly as he licks from my collar bone to my ear lobe before nibbling on it as he growled. He then kissed his way back down and I shivered when he discovered one of my hot spots. He bit down on it as his tongue lapped at the flesh between his teeth, his hand pumping me harder now, bringing me closer to climax. He pushes me forward, his free hand cupping my ass before smacking it, his growl muffled as he continues to ravage my skin.

I nearly passed out when his finger ventures into my hole, heat season making it wet for a possible male dominator. I closed my eyes and rest my head against the tree, part of me wondering if this was a dream or not. However every time he re enters me I'm smacked in the face with reality.

He works me for a moment, his jerking of my cock slowed to stillness as one finger in my entrance became two.

"Shit, yes." I pant out, loving what the leech was capable of doing to me.

I roll my eyes when I feel his lips form a smile against my neck.

That's when I feel him move closer to me, his massive hard on pressing into my hip. I allow my hand to grip him, feeling it's length through his clothing. I tremble at the thought that passes.

I was going to need a lot of lube and a really fucking strong pain killer to handle all of him. I wasn't sure if we were going to get to that point but I was hoping so.

I was also looking forward to the challenge.

As I continued to feel him he removes his lips from my neck and lets loose a deep, husky moan of his own, the sound making me even harder. I wait for him to finish me off but he doesn't. Instead he pulls away from me and smiles wickedly.

"How far is your place from here Black?" He asked before pulling away from me and easing my shorts back up my legs.

I'm shocked by the fact that he knows my name but then again it must have been pretty easy with Edward walking around cursing it and me on a daily basis.

I smile at the thought, wondering if he was as kinky as his brother.

Probably not, but it was a hot thought.

"About three miles." I finally answer.

"Is anyone home? I would like to fuck you without interruptions. Even then I'm not likely to act all shy and shit and stop. Hell I'd even let them stay and watch if that's their thing."

Well, that little declaration was unexpected and yet surprisingly appealing.

This was one bold ass vampire.

I grinned.

Could this dude get any hotter?

"My Dad's visiting my sisters and he won't be back for a week so we'll have the whole place to ourselves."

His eyes sparkle as he smiles mischievously at me and I know what he's thinking. I turn and run with him following beside me as we rush towards my house. The second we're there I pull my key out of my pocket as he, Emmett, that's his name, rubs his cock against my ass, making it hard for me concentrate.

He leans in close to me and whispers in my ear.

"Having a bit of trouble there handsome?" His voice is low and seductive as he kisses my neck. " You know, if you don't hurry up and open that door Black I'll have no choice but to fuck you right up against the door for everyone to see."

My cock twitches at the promise of Emmett's dick up my ass, slamming into me hard as I scream loud enough for the sound to reach every household in Forks.

Finally regaining some kind of composure I turn the key in the lock, pushing the door open. I practically run in the direction of my bedroom with the huge vamp not even a full step behind.

I open my door, happy that my father had finally renovated the place, giving me a larger space and a king sized bed for all of my little "adventures".

I pull off my shirt and shorts within an instant as Emmett closes the door behind him. I look over to see him stripping down as well, revealing what I will now refer to as the devil's playground.

My eyes took in the sight of his amazing body. His biceps were enormous, his eight pack was astonishing, his massive legs went well with the rest of his imposing form, not to mention his rather large manhood.

Everything about Emmett Cullen screamed this is a real MAN, this is what a Greek God looked like and hell, even some of them would be jealous of the vampire and his temple of perfection.

Apparently he was having the same thoughts about me, the way he stared at my body, the lust in his eyes was unmistakable. Lucky for him I wasn't about to deny him anything, he could have every inch of me without one single complaint.

He walked over to me, bringing his arms around my waist and pulling me into him, grinding his hips as he rubbed our cocks together. The friction was killing me as I brought my hand up to the back of his head, bringing our lips together.

The shit nearly took my breath away as our lust for each other dominated our kiss, our tongues thrashing together, both needing to have control but I wasn't shocked when he won. I eased up and let him dominate me, moaning as his fingers once again invaded my opening. I rock back into his touch, willing him to go deeper as he breaks from our kiss. I whimper like a scared puppy before I feel him kiss his way down to my nipple, sucking and licking on one while his free hand teased the other. He then switched over, placing his lips around it's twin, my knees growing weaker by the second.

Tossing my head back I let another moan rock through me as his fingers hook, brushing against that little bundle of nervous that always managed to bring even the strongest man to his knees. I was a putty in very skilled hands and he knew.

My cock was now painfully hard and needed to be taken care of but every time I tried he pushed my hand away, his laughter vibrating around my sensitive nub as he assaulted me, sending stabs of pleasure through me like a tidal wave.

"Emmett please, I need more." I begged him.

He pulls back and smiles at me and it takes all that I have not to throw him down on the bed and ride the shit out of him.

"What an eager little pet." He grins "Well since you've been such a good boy so far I'll allow you the privilege of sucking my dick."

The then pushes me down on the bed and stands in front of me. My mouth watering at the sight of such a magnificent piece of manhood that stood at attention before me as well as for me. It's tip glistening with the vampires juices and I wanted to suck every bit of it from his body.

A shudder runs through me as I lick the ample amount of pre cum of his member, it's light salty taste is delectable, driving me into a frenzy, my body needing more of it survive.

I lick and suckle the head as I move my hand along the long, smooth skin, pumping his shaft, gaining a nice rhythm before nearly swallowing him whole. Gasp and moans quickly followed as I bobed up and down his steel pipe, his hands finding their way to the back of my head.

I moan as well when he starts pulling at my hair forcefully, his hips thrusting forward into my warm, awaiting mouth.

"That's it mutt, suck my dick like a good little bitch."

I suck harder, my movements growing quicker, his words turning me on in the worst way, making me want to do anything to please him.

"Hell yeah that's it, keep going. Just like that. Shit you feel so fucking good. Such a hot little cocksucker."

His words pushed me over the edge as my hand once again found my hardness and began stroking it swiftly, my grip almost painful. I was so close to release but before I could finish he pulled on my arm, making me lose my grip.

I groan in frustration as he pulls away from me, looking down at me with that cocky smile on his face. He knew that I was in desperate need but he wasn't going to let me have it, at least not yet. He wanted to torture me and I was willing to let him if it lead to me getting the ultimate reward.

His big dick up my ass.

"That was damn good sexy. You really know your way around a cock" He says leaning over and biting my lip.

I growl in lust as he presses our lips together, the kiss not lasting as long as I would've liked.

"I'm going to need a bit more of that later," he continues "but for now, it's your turn."

He forces me to lay flat on the bed, bringing his body on top of me and moving us up towards the head board.

His hand finds my hardness, my breath caught in my throat as I wait for his next move. He let's the wetness of my cock slide between his lips, his tongue gliding across the pre come soaked tip.

I howl in response and wither beneath him.

I had never experienced something so fucking good in my life as he blows me, my mind scrambled, lost in his movements. All I can do is focus on the pleasure and the skills that he possesses. He takes me down his throat and swallows around me and I nearly pass out from the sensation.

"Fuck…ah….ah…yes…don't stop. Shit, I'm so close." I barely get the words out as he pulls back slowly before impaling his mouth on my length, the tip hitting the back of his throat.

I'm about to come and again he stops me. The pain is unreal.

I was going to end up with blue balls if he kept fucking around like this.

I can't stop myself from getting angry at the teasing bastard.

"What the fuck are you doing Emmett? Stop screwing with me. This shit isn't funny."

He instantly leans back on his heels, filling the space between my knees and laughs at me.

What an asshole.

"Wow, such a dirty mouth for such a young puppy. Luckily I have the perfect mouth wash to help you clean it up with." He smirks "And being the whore that you are, I'm sure you'll love every drop of it. But for now, turn around and show me that ass of yours."

When I hesitate he grips the back of my knees, sliding me down to him as he leans over me, taking his cock in his hands and teasing my entrance, rubbing the head against my hole.

"Turn over right now or I'll take this home to Rosalie and give it to her instead of fucking the hell out of you."

He didn't have to say another word as I lifted my legs and turned over onto my stomach, my backside on display for his fucking as well as viewing pleasure.

"Good boy, now spread your legs for me."

I did as he commanded. When I stopped moving I could feel him palming and squeezing the half moons before pulling them apart, the cool air brushing against the rarely exposed skin in between.

Without warning I could feel his tongue lick over my hole, moaning as me tastes me. My body shiveres in delight as I grip the bed sheets, fisting them tightly. I let a string of obscenities pour from my mouth as he thrust his tongue in and out of me. I raise my hips a little, pushing back greedily against him, moaning out his name with every thrust of his tongue. I needed so much more but this felt so good. Emmett was a very talented man.

I whimper and shake involuntarily as his tongue moves at a quicker paces, his hand reaching between me and the sheets where it massages my balls and strokes my cock only twice before releasing me.

I think that I'm going to lose my mind when he kisses up my spine and pulls at my waist until I'm resting on my side. He takes his place behind me and lifts my leg over his, his cock pressing at my entrance as his lips finds my neck once more. My body trembles against his, I can feel his muscular body pressing into mine and I nearly shoot my load all over the bed and the sexy bastard wasn't even inside me yet. I wanted this so badly but I also knew that I wasn't going to be able to last very long, the build up had been too great.

"Are you ready for me baby?" His husky voice whispers into my ear.

Did everything about him have to be so damn hot?

"Yes."

"Then beg me for it. Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you."

"I want you so bad Em, please fuck me."

He laughs as he slaps his dick against my hole, a few times.

I whimper in response.

"I know that you can do so much better than that Jake. Now beg me like you mean it. I want you to tell me exactly what you want me to do to you and if I don't like what I hear I will walk right the fuck out that door. You won't have my cock to stretch that tight little ass of yours."

I groan and try to gather my thoughts off his words. He was making me so fucking horny that my wetness was oozing out of my hole and running down my leg. I knew he felt it as he hissed and nibbled on my neck making it even harder for me to speak.

"I want you to shove that big dick of yours up my ass and fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk for a month. I want you to pound me until I come all over these sheets baby. Then I want to swallow load and suck you dry until you're hard for me again. Now please fuck me Emmett, please. I need it.."

"Shit" was his reply as he hissed his approval before burying himself inside me in one swift motion.

I cried out in pain as he fucked me hard, with a speed no human could achieve. I tried to pull away thinking that maybe he was too big for me but he took hold of my hands with only one of his own and held them above my head as he continued to assault my hole.

His voice soft yet firm.

"Don't try that shit again Black. It's too late to back out now and even if you truly wanted to, I won't let you. So stop your whining and take it like a man."

I twisted in his grasp but he only tighten his grip on me . He then brought his hand down hard on my thigh, slapping a few times leaving a black and blue mark.

I gnashed my teeth together, trying my best to ride out the pain of him tarring me apart and stretching my virgin hole.

God it hurt so bad.

The vampire was huge and I wasn't sure how much more of this I would be able to take as he fucked me hard, my body tense with discomfort.

After a while the pain slows down to a dull ach.

Minutes later I finally adjusted to his size, that dull ach giving way to nothing but pleasure.

I lean back, resting my head on his arm. He bends his head down and presses our lips together as his hips slapping loudly against my round, firm cheeks. He moves his cock slightly to the left and I let out an inhuman scream as he slams into my prostate relentlessly.

"That's it baby scream for me. Scream loud so that everyone can hear how much you fucking love my cock pounding into your ass. Let them know how good I make you feel."

"Yes, that's it, fuck me. Fuck me hard. Oh…shit." I scream into the air.

He reaches around and takes hold of my cock and starts pumping it in time with his thrust.

I was going to explode at any minute.

"Jacob, shit, you feel so fucking good." He speaks through pants.

I couldn't stop my ass from clenching around the intruding member causing him to grunt and moan in my ear.

"That's it, milk my cock babe. I know you love it. You just love how I pound your ass, don't you?"

"Yes. I love the way you fuck me. Keep going Em, don't stop."

"Good. Now come for me Jacob. Show me how much you love my cock, show me that I can fuck you like no one else ever could."

His words were getting me off in the worse way and I knew that I couldn't hold back any longer.

A tingling sensation ran from my toes all the way to my groin and shot into my stomach as my balls tightened. Shit I was going to come and hard.

With a shout of his name my cream came out in ribbons, covering Emmett's hand as my orgasm ripping through me, rendering me breathless as he continues to fuck me. He was pounding into my prostate, forcing more screams from my body as it shook violently, my hips rising and falling in sharp movements along with my chest. My ass tightening hard as another climax took the last bit of my energy. I was fucking seeing stars, the moon, hell I was seeing shit from another galaxy as Emmett pulled himself from me and pushed me onto my back, placing a knee on either side of my head, pumping himself.

"Open your fucking mouth." He ordered and I submissively obey.

He forced his massive cock back into my mouth and held the back of my head as I sucked him until my mouth was filled with his hot liquid coating my throat as it slid down. I swallow it hungrily as I suck him dry just as I promised, my body exhausted beyond all comprehension.

He finally pushes away from me to rest at my side, breathing heavily as we both come down from our high.

"Shit that was amazing Black." I hear him say as my eyes close and sleep pulls at me.

"Thanks." Is all I can say.

The darkness engulfs me and I pass out from exhaustion.

And I do it with a smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes are still closed as I begin to awaken. I'm not sure how long I've been out but I feel great. I smile as I feel Emmett's presence next to me and I was wondering if he had been here all this time waiting for round two.

Although my ass was sore as hell I couldn't wait for him to have his way with me again. He was such a good lay that I would be stupid not to go another round with him.

Sex with Emmett was mind blowing and I can now say with all honesty that I have never been more jealous of Rosalie.

I smile to myself as I remember how good he felt inside of me and how much I loved sucking on that huge stick between his legs.

Shit I really needed that again. In fact my body craved it.

I'm all smiles and I'm ready to turn around and face him when a voice that I was not expecting amusedly states.

"Emmett, you were right. He really is a filthy cock whore. He was thinking about letting you fuck him again. He loves your cock. In fact, he can't get enough of it."

I sit up and turn around to find a very naked Edward fucking Cullen sitting on one side and a still naked Emmett on the other.

"What the fuck?" I question in shock as I look between the two.

Edward hated me and yet here he was sitting on my bed, eyeing my body with lust.

What the hell's going on here?

Wasn't this the same guy who had fought me tooth and nail for Bella?

He laughed and I mentally curse the fact that he can read my mind.

"That may be true Jacob but I've grown tired of Bella and her whining. So, when Emmett called and told me about you I just had to come over here and experience your smuttiness first hand." He said running his hand over my exposed chest and licking his lips.

"I have to be honest, I can't wait to taste you. In fact I can't wait to taste you or fuck you as hard as you can take it and then some. Would you like that Jacob? Would you like for me and Emmett to fuck you?"

Was he always this sexy?

I could only nod my head as his hands roam my body. Emmett takes this opportunity to suck on my neck, taking my hand and placing it on his semi erect prick. Edward's hand slides down my chest and my breath comes out in jagged pants as he takes hold of my cock that's been hard since the moment I saw him naked at my side.

I look down into his lap in order to see just what he was working with.

I bit my lip in pure lust.

I now understood why Bella had chosen him. His cock was just a little bit longer than mine but it wasn't as thick. The skin over his hardness shined, clean and smooth and was probably cut when he was human. I reach out and rub the silk like surface, running my fingers up and down it's length as it pointed up towards his stomach and over his belly button.

I smile.

This was going to be good.

I found myself wondering how he tasted. That's when I take control and push him away from me, forcing him down on the bed. I ease myself down, kissing a trail from his chest to his twitching cock before taking him into my mouth in one swift motion.

He thrust his hips upwards with a moan of my name, gripping the back of my head as Emmett wrapped his lips around my aching member.

This was going to be fun...  
HEAT Chapter Two

Edward's grip on my hair tightens as I moan around him. He groans, as a sea of vibrations massage his shaft; he hisses his approval as I continue to deep throat him, hallowing my cheeks in an effort to give him as much pleasure as possible.

Meanwhile Emmett continues to suck me nice and slow, taking me in deep as he slips a digit in and out of my ass. Hungrily I rock my body against the intruder, unable to wait for more, wanting him to fill me completely and brush against that small bundle of nerves within my core. I feel him chuckle at my lack of patients as my eyes flutter shut lustfully, the velocity of his actions increasing.

I was fighting the urge to shoot my load into his mouth, not wanting this fantasy fuck to come to an end before I got the chance to have them inside of me. Although I knew what I was in for as far as Emmett was concerned, Edward was still a mystery to me. A mystery that I couldn't wait to solve.

At that moment, the person in question pushes me away from him and forces me to lay flat on my back. I was wondering if I had done something wrong when he kisses a trail from my stomach to my left nipple, taking it into his mouth and closing his lips over it, administering a light suction that only added to my aroused state. That, along with the sensation of Emmett blowing me was pushing me closer the edge. I'm whimpering and thrusting my hips into the mouth around me when Edward moves his lips to my neck, effectively hitting my spot. He then leans in close, his unneeded breath gently ghosting over my flesh as he whispers in my ear.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to see you laying on your back for me, whimpering and whining, practically begging me to claim you, to make you mine. And now that I have you, I hold no intentions of ever letting you go."

I'm speechless at his words, my mind only registering pleasure and desire as he kisses and licks on that spot again and again. My body begins to shutter just as Emmett pulls away from my cock only to plunge his tongue into my hole. I lift my lower body off of the bed and move forward, taking him deeper into my heat. It felt so good.

Damn Emmett was on point with his shit and I was loving everything that he was doing to me.

I hear Edward hiss before he fixed his now pitch black eyes on Emmett's face between my legs. His look was one of pure jealousy as he grabbed a firm hold on his brother's shoulder and pushed him away from me. They share a look for a second before Emmett smirked, holding his hands in the air as if to surrender. A second later Edward buries me deep down in his throat, swallowing hard around me multiple times as my breath comes out in heavy pants, my cries of pleasure echoing off of the walls around us. He then sucks me hard, sliding up and down my long, thick shaft with quick motions as he took in every single inch of me.

My eyes, roll into the back of my head, I was so lost in what the vampire was doing to me that I had failed to notice that Emmett was straddling my shoulders, shoving his huge prick into my face. He then takes hold of it and rubs the sticky tip against my lips in order to get my attention, but I couldn't focus on anything but Edward.

"Ah…ah, fuck. Mmm; mmm, ah…ah," I moan out as I try to shove myself further into him even though such a thing was impossible.

Holy shit he was amazing.

At this point I barely understand the sound of my own name as Emmett's voice beckons me. When I ignore him, he gets down right forceful and shoves his cock into my open mouth as he shouts his command at me.

"Suck it!" He orders and I do my best to move around him.

He then places his hand on the back of my head, forcing himself further into me. When I was able to attain some kind of grip on reality, I slide my forearms between his thighs and palm his ass, pushing him forward, taking more of his engorged rod down throat. He then moves his hips more urgently, fucking mouth and moaning.

"So fucking good babe. Keep going, suck my cock just like that." He grunts as I inhale deeply through my nose, the scent of his pubic hair filling me.

It was light and musky, the very essence of masculinity and I breathe a little deeper, never wanting to forget his scent.

At the end of my thought I feel rather than hear Edward growl around me as his speed increases. He then slides, not one, not two, but three fingers inside of me, making me gasp at the sudden intrusion and pain at my already sore hole; but he doesn't stop there.

He then moves in and out of me, hooking his fingers in just the right way to assault my prostate, his suction on my shaft never faltering, sending so much pleasure through me that I am practically drooling around Emmett's cock. He then moans and hums around me and I suddenly lose control of myself. The sensation forces the liquid fire within me to the surface as I find myself pulling away from Emmett to scream out in pure ecstasy, my chest rising and falling with rapid motions as I empty myself into Edward's mouth.

I hadn't realized that I had lifted almost completely off of the bed until I notice that Edward was no longer laying down between my thighs. That he had risen to his knees in order to keep me in his mouth, my legs wrapped around his neck tightly as he drains me of my seed.

I was shaking so violently that my head hit the headboard several times and Emmett had to hold my arms down above my head to keep me from hitting him or myself at the height of my climax. Still yet, Edward held me in his mouth, my wolf abilities healing me quickly as I slowly become hard again. Never once did I leave the coolness of his lips, a true testament to the vampires strength.

Although I am still buried within him, he doesn't move around me, nor does he pull in his cheeks. He was obviously giving me a moment to steady my breathing and lower my body back to the soft canvas below.

I have never been blown so good in my fucking life.

I was officially Edward Cullen's number one fan.

When I open my eyes, I see that both Edward's and Emmett's are as black as ink, completely consumed by lust and the need to be inside of me.

Before I knew what was going on, I was being pulled up on all fours and Emmett was sliding underneath me. He then presses his lips to mine and kisses me roughly before I feel the coolness of Edward's chest against my back. Suddenly, I felt cool fingers in my hair as he took a fist full of my locks, griping so tightly that my scalp begins to throb. Pulling my head back, he crashes our lips together in a deep and passionate kiss. His touch, though forceful, was a lot different than Emmett's. Both were dominating but with Edward, there was something deeper and a lot more emotional behind his every action, his every sexual advance.

I want to question it but I don't. Instead I gasp and let out a deep growl when Emmett takes that moment to attack my nipples. He had his mouth on one while his thumb massaged the other. The sensation was getting to me and once again I found myself painfully hard. I needed one of them to get inside me and fast.

I feel Edward chuckle against my lips before he removes himself from me and plants a kiss on my cheek.

"You're quite the eager one, aren't you puppy?" He smiles as his hand travels down to my cock, adding just enough pressure to tease me. He gives it the occasional twist at the head, covering his thumb in my juices which he quickly licks off with the tip of his tongue.

"Is that so?" Questions Emmett. "Maybe we should tease him a little more bro. Make him beg for it. Jake here is really good at begging. Aren't you mutt?"

Off his words he gives my balls a squeeze before moving to my hole. He doesn't push a finger inside of me like I desperately wanted him to, instead he only teases the outside of it. Rubbing his finger around the sensitive ring where my wetness had already seeped out.

"I need it so bad, please stop teasing me." I reply, hating myself for giving into them so easily.

Both men laugh, making me want to punch them in the face for being dicks and making me suffer.

I wasn't surprised when I heard Edward laugh at my thoughts.

"I think we're making him angry brother. He wants to hit us."

Emmett just looks at me and smiles before shoving two fingers inside of me.

I grunt and rock my hips, pushing down on the digits. Shit I was such a slut. However I'm not so far gone that I don't notice the smug grin on both their faces.

"Well that's not very nice Jacob. Now if you want something from us, all you have to do is ask real nice. Like a good little bitch."

When I don't say anything Emmett pushes a third finger into me. At the same time Edward runs his thumb over the pre cum soaked head of my hard on. They continue to molest me as I struggle to speak.

"Please. Shit," I pant. "I need you both to fuck me, please. I need it so bad, I'm desperate for it."

"Is that so? Tell us Jacob. How exactly do you want it?" Questions Edward in a deep, sultry voice that makes my cock twitch.

Damn he was sexy as fuck.

"I want it hard and fast. I want the both of you to pound the shit out of me. I want to scream at the top of my lungs until they burn and beg for air. I want to beg you until my throat hurts and I can't speak any more. Now please, fuck me damn it."

I'm so horny that I'm near tears, my voice cracking under the strain, my body stiff with anticipation.

Instead of answering me, they continue touching me, just enough to keep me hard, to keep me wanting.

"Ah…please. Fuck…stop teasing me and do it already!" I scream.

I hated this sweet torture but I was loving it again when I'm pushed forward, now resting on all fours as Emmett changes his position beneath me. I look down to see his thighs and cock facing me. I feel his hand wrap around my cock as Edward takes hold of my hips. I yelp and whine when he buries himself inside of me with one brutal shove, harshly passing the tight ring of muscle at my entrance.

"That's it Jake. Take that dick like a man baby." I hear the large vamp say from underneath me.

Emmett then slides my hardness into his cool mouth. In that instant I cry out, unable to do anything else as the two feelings worked me over hard. I was their fucking sex slave and I was loving it.

"So tight. So good. Ah…ugh…shit." I hear Edward hiss out from behind me.

His words turn me on so much but not as much as the thoughts of my own perversion.

Something about getting fucked by someone who was not only my enemy, but also my best friends boyfriend was extremely dirty and kinky. Even though I no longer had those kinds of feelings for Bella, it still felt as if I had finally gotten my revenge on her for what she had done to me. The way she led me on and turned her back on me once she found out that I was gay only added to my wicked betrayal.

In some ways this was my ultimate revenge. I had gotten to fuck her boyfriend before she even had the chance.

I was so fucked up but yet I couldn't find it in me to give a damn about Bella or her feelings. Especially when her boyfriend was so good at fucking me and making me scream.

I moan, grunt and cry out a string of obscenities while my ex-best friends guy fucks me. I'm in heaven as Edward eases out of me only to slam back in before picking up speed and pounding into me relentlessly, my body jerking so hard that I have to hold onto Emmett's legs in order to stop myself from falling down onto the mattress. I take the larger vamp into my mouth as I feel the sweat pouring off of my body as I'm taken and sucked at the same time. It felt amazing and the thought of it ending any time soon only made me want to cling to the sensations for as long as my body would allow.

I whimper, throwing my head back as the vampires continue to have their way with me.

"You like it, don't you Jacob? You love having my cock in your ass and Emmett's in your mouth. You're suck a nasty little puppy. So willing to suck us and let us pound your ass. What would your pack brothers do to you if they knew about this?" He then laughs. "I know what they would do, they would want to fuck you as well. But something tells me that you would love it. Probably even beg for more like the fucking whore that you are."

I blush a little at his words but it doesn't stop me from commenting.

"You know I like it." I groan, "Fucking love it. I can't get enough. Never. I'll take all the dick that I can grind my ass on and more."

I do exactly that, working my hips and grinding my ass into Edward, throwing that shit like a quaterback. He moans and growls in response, stilling his movements, allowing me to fuck myself on his pole.

Our rather nasty dialog continues for a while, only making me want them even more.

Who knew; Edward Cullen was a real man after all. Sparkling shit aside.

Without warning he fucks me even harder and I start yelling out in shock and slight pain mixed with a hint of pleasure.

I try to focus on the pleasure and try to block out the pain. However, I receive even more pain when Edward digs his nails into my hips, drawing blood as the liquid runs down my outer thigh, the smell of copper hitting my nose.

"I've always been a fucking man boy and don't you ever forget it." He says before slapping me hard on my left cheek.

"Ok, ok. Shit, I'm sorry." I speak to Edward as he eases up on me but not too much.

I don't have to look at him to know that he was smirking in satisfaction.

Bastard.

I'm not surprised when I feel another slap and nearly choke around Emmett who has stopped blowing me, to let lose a few moans and grunts of his own.

Shit that hurt so good.

"Oh God yes. Just like that." I growl loudly as Emmett places his mouth over me once again, sucking me so hard that I shutter, my body tingling all over.

I could feel my release coursing it's way through my body and I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer.

That's when Edward decides to pull out of me, licking his way up my spine and kissing my shoulders. I grunt my displeasure at him, annoyed that he wouldn't let me get off.

"Don't worry, you'll come for me soon enough puppy."

I whimper and glare over my shoulder at him before pulling away from Emmett with a crude pop. He sighs at the loss of contact as he turns around. When his face is near mine, he captures my lips for a split second. He then gives my bottom lip a sensual bite before plunging his tongue into my mouth, tasting every bit of my it that he could.

When he's done with me he forcefully twist my head to the side so that Edward could do the same. Again I notice the difference. I hear myself moaning into that kiss as I reach up, placing my hand at the base of his neck, drawing him in so close that we almost melt into each other.

When Edwards' finished, Emmett pulls me into him, earning him a glare and growl from Edward. Not fazed one bit by his brother's non verbal threat, he kisses my neck then purrs in my ear.

"Turn around and ride my cock like the whore you are."

I quickly turn so that my back was facing him. I then lean forward, reaching between my legs, I take his dick into my hand and ease down onto it.

"Ah!," we both groan at the same time. His throaty moan was one of pleasure, mine was due to the pain I felt at the intrusion.

Although I was just filled by Edward, Emmett was wider and because I was still a bit sore, it hurt like a bitch.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when he pulls me backwards so that I'm now resting my weight on my hands, placing them on either side of Emmett's torso.

I continue to ride the vampire beneath me as Edward shoves his dick in my mouth, forcing me to taste myself. I choke and whimper around him at the thought and how unbelievably nasty I was being, however I really didn't give a shit.

It was kind of kinky and I was discovering just how much I liked being a dirty boy.

Edward's snicker doesn't escape my attention as I slide up and down Emmett's rigid, hot shaft, urging him deeper as he thrust his hips up to meet mine, directly hitting my spot over and over again.

I remove my mouth from Edward to let out a scream, jerking him off with my hand instead.

"Oh God Em, that's it. You feel so fucking good inside me…shit. You're going to make me come baby. Ah..." I manage to speak through heavy intakes of breath.

"That's right bounce that pretty, tight little ass of yours on my dick. Fuck, squeeze the shit out of it until I come inside of you."

I'm about ready to blow when Edwards drags himself away from me, placing a firm hand on my shoulder to stop my movements.

I look up at him, showing my aggravation on my features before Emmett lifts me up and slides out of me. Edward than takes his place below me as Emmett kneels in front of me.

"Turn around and face me." Edward commands.

I do as I'm told. I straddle Edward's hips and rub myself against his stiffened member as I bend down and press our lips together. I then open my mouth to allow him entrance as Emmett, kisses and nibbles on my collar bone and shoulder before licking up the entire length of my neck. After a few seconds of this they switch and now Edward was the one with his lips on my neck as I kissed Emmett.

"Are you ready for us puppy?" Edward's sex filled voice whispers in my ear.

"Yes, give it to me. I need more. I'm in so much pain. Please make me come."

I didn't know how much more of this starting and stopping shit I could take. I could feel the vibrations of Edward's laughter as I reach down, taking his steel rod in my hand before lowering myself onto him.

"Ah…ah…fuck." I hear my husky, pleasure laced voice cry out as Emmett pushes me forward and Edward lifts his hips up off of the bed, slamming into me hard.

"Do you think he's ready for this Edward? After all, we don't want to break our new toy."

I look down at Edward who kisses me on the cheek to ease my obvious state of confusion and doubt.

I wondered just what the hell Emmett was talking about.

"I think he can handle it. You know how to take it, don't you love?"

His grin only increases when he thrust up into me with sharp, almost painful force.

I nod my head, unable to speak when I feel the head of Emmett's cock against my already filled hole.

I began to panic and raise my hand in an attempt to push Emmett back, to stop him from entering me as well. However, he takes my arm and holds it firmly to my back, his stone like fingers gripping my wrist tightly.

"Don't worry Jakey. You're going to love this. After all you are a cock slut and as you said earlier, you can't get enough of it. So, you're going to take both of us at the same time and you better act as if you fucking love it, even if you don't."

Suddenly, feeling a bit bold, I struggle against my captors and challenge their authority.

"And what if I don't?"

Emmett then leans in close, his voice low and dangerous.

"Then I promise you that we will fuck you just like this over and over again until you see things our way. Not even the sight of your, withering, screaming, body with blood seeping out of your hole will stop us. Now shut the fuck up and take it."

I'm stunned as the larger vamp pushes into me, slowly stretching my hole as far as it will go and then some.

"Oh God!" I scream out as I gnash my teeth together, my body shaking from the amount of pain that I was in.

I was trembling, but underneath the pain, underneath the agony, there was nothing but pure unadulterated lust and a wolf that was crying out for more, even though my human body could barely stand it.

"What's wrong, baby?" Emmett questioned teasingly "Too much dick for you to handle?"

"Fuck you!" I spat out in anger.

This of course was because I wanted so desperately to prove him wrong.

I'm Jacob fucking Black. I could handle anything. And two men at the same time was no exception.

Damn it they were going to remember this day for as long as they lived.

I will go down as the best they've ever had even if I couldn't walk for a month, all in the name of proving my point.

Shit, being stubborn was going to be the death of me. I was sure of it.

I grunt and pant as I tried to relax but there was no fucking way that I could do so. I was being stretched to the limit.

"We would much rather fuck you handsome." Emmett snaps back before slapping me hard on the ass, leaving a stinging sensation in it's wake.

"Hold back a little and give him a moment to adjust Em." I hear Edward speak softly.

"Fine. Hurry up mutt. We don't have all fucking day." The larger male grunts out through clenched teeth.

Thankful for the moment, I do my best to relax myself and try not to focus too much on the discomfort. I take in a few deep breaths and allow my wolf to heal me and dull some of the pain. When I'm feeling a bit better I give Emmett the order to continue.

We do this stop and start for a few minutes until we've finally picked up a slow and steady rhythm. When Emmett was pulling out Edward would pull in and vice versa. This way I was never empty, I was always being filled by one of them.

I could tell by their moans of delight that Edward and Emmett were enjoying themselves while I was hurting like a bitch.

I was about to throw up my white flag of defeat, it was becoming too much for me. The pain was becoming unbearable.

That was, until Edward shifted slightly and hit my prostate head on.

"Oh fuck yes." I drawl out as I bury my head in his shoulder. Holding on tightly to the lingering sensation.

"Good little puppy, taking it like a man and enjoying our cocks. You're such a cock hungry slut Jake. So good, so fucking perfect." He pants as his grip on me tightens.

"You feel so good, so damn tight. Fuck… I don't want this to stop but shit… I'm close." I hear Edward pick up where Emmett left off just as Emmett also manages to shift and connect with the bundle of nerves deep within me.

The hard on that I had lost during the mist of my pain was back and throbbing, aching for release as both Edward and Emmett took turns slamming into my hot spot. It felt so fucking good, my body was on fire for the two of them as they made me shutter and shake with every thrust of their hips.

I could feel the orgasm about to rip through my body as I curl and uncurl my toes, the familiar tingling sensation slowly making it's way up my body and into the pit of my stomach. I feel my balls begin to tighten and I knew the end was near.

I was out of breath and dazed out of my mind as they continued to pound me.

I tried to hold off, to enjoy the feeling of my ass being filled by two of the sexiest vampires I have ever met but I couldn't do it any more. The building of my release had been too great. It needed to be set free.

NOW.

"Oh yeah, ugh…fuck me. Oh God Em…Edward. I'm going to…come…ah shit yes!" I scream out as I shoot my load between mine and Edward's stomach while Edward bit down on my neck and sucked on the skin in between his teeth.

The pain from my neck went unnoticed for the most part, the pleasure had too tight of a hold on my body as I continued to moan, whimper and jerk, trying my best to ride out my orgasm. Edward was right behind me and Emmett joined us not too long after but not before forcing another mind blowing fucking climax to rock through me. My eyes rolling into the back of my head as I screamed and squealed in delight.

Damn that was amazing.

The sad part is that I could barely feel my own limbs but yet, I wanted more.

I was sore as fuck and I needed to drink something soon or I was going to pass out from dehydration, but I wanted more still.

I couldn't move as I came down from my high so Edward and Emmett helped me to lay on my stomach as they rested beside me. I felt Edward leave for a split second only to return with a glass of water that I immediately drank before muttering thank you and passing the fuck out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I awoke, for the third time today, I could feel a set of eyes on me, making it impossible for me to ignore them and fall back asleep. I groaned and wondered if both Emmett and Edward were both still here and if there was going to be a round three.

"I would love nothing more pup. I rather enjoyed fucking you till passed out." Someone laughed before adding, " and no, Emmett's not here. He had to go home to his wife but lucky for you, I have nothing but time on my hands."

It was Edward's voice that called out to me. When I raised my head, I noticed that he was still naked. His slim, muscled body on display for me admire. His bronze hair was disshuffled and his black lust filled eyes shined in the moon light.

Damn he's hot.

He smiles and something in me stirs.

However, I push it away and bring myself into a sitting position, mirroring his.

"I'm surprised you're still here Cullen. Shouldn't you be getting home to shower and check on your girlfriend?" I say to him, surprised at the hint of jealousy in my own voice and hoping that he hadn't noticed.

He sighed in frustration.

"No Black. I told you that I was tired of Bella. We broke up a week ago."

I'm shocked and slightly hurt that Bella didn't call to tell me this. Oh right, she wasn't too thrilled about finding out that her best friend was gay. Maybe it was because I wouldn't be up her ass any more. Maybe hanging out with a guy that wasn't all over her just wasn't that appealing to little Miss Swan.

Edward smirks at my thoughts before replying "Maybe."

I was set to question him more when I noticed the pain in my neck, reminding me that I had some unfinished business with Mr. Cullen.

And I mean that in more ways than one.

"Why the fuck did you bite me?" I fold my arms and glare at him.

"Nothing to worry about lover boy. I was just marking my territory. Shouldn't you know about that sort of thing? I mean you are a dog after all." He says giving me that infuriating smile of his.

Damn, I wanted to kiss it right off of his gorgeous face.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I marked you…as my mate."

I am pissed and ready to go off when the door to my room swings open, hitting the wall hard.

I look up to see a very angry, shaking and ready to phase Paul staring at me and Edward.

Oh shit. This was going to get real ugly, real fast.

I was waiting for a fight to break out when he just stares at me and suddenly I feel a pull towards him.

Edward hisses and grabs my arm, pulling me into him just as Paul comes out of his trance.

"Get your hands off of my mate leech before I rip your ass apart!"

"WHAT? What the hell do you mean your mate? When the fuck did this happen?" I stare at him in shock and confusion. I had been around Paul my entire like, lusting after the sexy fucker and he chooses NOW to fucking imprint on me!

Edward's look was cold and dangerous as he growled low in his throat.

"He came here to see how you were doing when he smelled me and the sex in the air. He thought that I was rapping you when he rushed in here. When he laid eyes on you, the mutt fucking imprinted." He spoke through clenched teeth. "This is a problem because I just marked you as mine."

Fuck my life.

This can not be happening.

A flash of something came across my pack brother, and now imprinters face as he looked back and forth between me and Edward.

The vampire stared at him in shock, sparing me a glance before looking back to him. I could see Edward contemplating something when I hear Paul say.

"It works for me, if it works for you. I wouldn't mind things being that way…at all."

He then smirks. I'm surprised when Edward returns the gesture and motions for him to join us.

He stops at the edge of the bed and unbuttons his shorts before sliding them down his thighs.

I am in awe at the imposing object between his legs and I feel my body responding to the sight. It was long and thick and it almost mirror my own. The surface looked smooth like Edwards and I couldn't wait to get my hands on him.

I always thought that Paul was sexy as hell and now I was going to be his and apparently Edward's as well.

How the hell was this going to work?

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" I question before Paul roughly takes hold of my legs and pulls me down so that I'm laying on my back.

This is my dream come true but what the hell did I miss? A minute ago they were ready to tare each other apart and now…they looked as if they…were…going to…share me?

No. That couldn't be it.

Could it?

"You guessed right puppy. We're going to share you…and each other." Edward says before leaning over and kissing Paul on the lips.

Paul instantly grabs a hand full of Edward's hair and pulls at it before breaking their kiss and attacking his neck.

Something tells me that Edward's ass would soon be as sore as mine seeing as how Paul had taken all control away from him without so much as a heated glare.

I watch them in wonder and slight jealousy. I have to admit, seeing them go at it like that was pretty hot. I couldn't wait to see Paul ramming his rather large manhood into Edward's ass. The thought alone was making my cock twitch.

After a moment of groping each other, to my delight, they turn to me.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"NO!" Both of them growl at me at the same time.

Well damn.

Fine, be that way.

"No one besides us will ever touch you again. And if they do, we will kill them…slowly. Do you understand me? " Questioned Paul as he climbed up my exposed body.

"Yes." Is all that I can say before he crashes our lips together roughly.

When he pulls back, I see Edward at my side right before he mimics Paul's actions, leaving my lips slightly bruised from the abuse suffered at both their hands.

"You know, since Jacob has been a really good boy for me today, I think we should reward him. What do you think?" Edward says giving Paul a sideways glance.

"That sounds like a good idea." He replies as both of my lovers ease down my body to my awaiting hard on.

They smile at me before they licked slowly up and down either side of my shaft.

I was in for one hell of a night.

I started my day with no mates at all and now I belonged to two of the hottest men in Washington state.

Life was good.

Now if only I could find a place in this trio for Emmett…

THE END


End file.
